


Get Well Soon

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jack Lives, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You visit your husband in the hospital.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 15





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that were requested for this fic are bolded.

You didn't know what you were expecting when you walked through the halls of the hospital, looking for the room number that the nurse wrote down for you. You had barely touched down in Los Angeles, and this was the first place you went. You nervously fiddled with your wedding ring as you walked down the long hallway, terrified about what you might find. 

When Peggy called you to tell you that your husband had been shot on the day he was supposed to fly back from LA, you didn't know what to do. You were devastated, and the worst part about it was the fact that Peggy couldn't tell you how he was doing, because she didn't know herself. You immediately booked yourself a plane ticket, and you called Peggy from a payphone the moment you landed. She told you to come to the hospital because he was out of surgery, but she didn't say anything else. 

You finally stopped in front of his room, right as Peggy and Daniel were stepping out of it. Your face must have been one of pure horror, because Peggy immediately walked over and wrapped you in a hug. "Is he okay?" you asked frantically. 

"He will be," Peggy said gently. "Thankfully the bullet missed everything important, but he still has a long recovery ahead of him. He's going to be fine though, the doctor already said he's doing better than they expected." 

"And we all know that's just code for 'he won't stop bothering them,'" Daniel said, trying to lighten the mood. 

You gave them both a grateful smile. "Thank you, for being here with him," you said. "I'm glad he wasn't completely alone." 

"Of course," Daniel said. "We'll leave you alone so you can visit with him a little. We didn't tell him that you were coming, only that Peg had called you to tell you what was going on, so it will be a surprise for him." 

"I just hope he'll be happy to see me," you said softly. "We had a small disagreement just before he got on the plane to LA." 

"He will be," Peggy assured you. "When he woke up after surgery he was aimlessly mumbling, and we heard him say your name, and that he loves you." 

That made you tear up a little, and your hope that he would be happy to see you grew. "Really?" 

Peggy nodded. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" 

You thanked them one last time and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and looking inside. Jack had his eyes closed, and he must have heard you come in, because he mumbled, "What did you forget this time Sousa?" 

You shut the door behind you and stopped, not sure what to say. "It's not Daniel," you said quietly. 

You saw his eyes snap open. "Y/N? Peggy said she called you, but I didn't think you'd fly out here," he said quietly. 

Your heart broke at that. "Jack, no matter what happened before you left, I will always take care of you. I made a promise, for better or for worse." 

He reached his arm out to you and you walked over to him, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I was so worried about you." 

"Don't beat around the bush, **just say it,** " he said, trying to lighten the conversation. "I know I look terrible." 

"You don't look terrible!" you said, smiling a little. "You look pretty good for someone that just got shot in the abdomen."

"You're just saying that." 

"No, I promise!" 

"I think you're a little biased." At this point, both of you had bright smiles on your faces. 

"I think so too. I am your wife after all." 

He didn't get a chance to respond because the door to the room opened and a nurse stepped in. "Hello!" she said, clearly not expecting to see anyone. "I didn't know Mr. Thompson had a visitor."

"Ethel, this is my wife, Y/N," Jack said, smiling at her. 

"Oh hi dear!" the nurse said. "I'm glad you're here, because your husband has been talking about you almost non-stop to anyone who would listen!"

"He has?" you asked, smiling bashfully. 

"It wasn't that much!" Jack said, turning slightly pink. 

Ethel raised her eyebrows at you. "Don't you believe a word he says honey, he's just being modest."

You laughed at her, and at Jack's embarrassed expression. "Don't worry, I won't." 

Ethel left after she dropped off some medicine for Jack and told you to make sure he took it. When the room was quiet again, Jack looked at you. "So, when am I getting out of here?" he asked. 

"When they release you," you answered. 

"Come on, are you serious?" he asked. "I've been here one day and I'm already ready to cry, **I can't do this anymore** Y/N, I'll die of boredom!"

"I don't know what to tell you," you said. "It's not like I can demand they release you, and besides, you just got here! It definitely wouldn't be good for you to leave before they tell you." 

He let out a heaving sigh, but didn't argue any further "Fine." 

You leaned down and placed another kiss on his forehead, and he grabbed your hand to hold it. "But I'll be here with you for most of it, okay? Peggy said that Howard is offering me a room in his mansion for as long as I need it, and once you're discharged from the hospital you can stay there too, until you're ready to make the flight home." 

"Why can't I recover at Stark's mansion? He's got enough money to take care of everything," Jack said. 

You stifled your laughter, promising to ask around and see what you could do about getting him out early, but that you made no promises. You stayed with him until he fell asleep, watching his eyes close and his breathing slow, but he never let go of your hand. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
